


The Phantom of Shield Opera House

by DontFightTheGay



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america movies
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFightTheGay/pseuds/DontFightTheGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phantom of the Opera AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1920

(48 years After)

 

"Sold! For 20 franks."

Tony doesn't bother paying attention anymore. He stares at the lump covered in a tarp. 

"Lot 664 then, ladies and gentlemen. Three skulls and two pistols from the ope-"

Tony looks across the room finally to find Bruce standing there. He cocks his head to the side in question. Bruce meets his eyes and smirks. 

"Sold! To Miss Romanova for 30 franks."

Tony snaps his head towards the red head- well, not red anymore. It was a steel grey color now. Sitting beside her was her husband- who is still a secret he presumes. Natasha turns her gaze towards him and nods slightly. 

"Lot 665 then. A music box found in the vaults of the theatre. Still in working order, if I might add. Let's show it." The auctioneer says. "Showing here."

A soft melody plays while a monkey claps cymbals together. 

"Starting at 25 franks. Twenty five, thank you Vicomte." 

Tony nods in return and looks back at Natasha. 

"30, thank you Miss Romanova. Can I say 35? 35 to Vicomte Stark. Miss Romanova?"

Natasha shakes her head. 

"Sold for 35 franks to the Vicomte Stark."

Tony gets handed the box and studies it. 

"A collector's piece indeed. Every detail exactly how I saw...will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?" Tony whispers to it. Bruce walks over to Tony who is sitting in the centre of the stage. Tony looks at his grey-haired friend of so long ago as the auctioneer starts again. 

"Lot 666, ladies and gentlemen. A chandelier in pieces. The folks here have fixed and furnished it to match the modern day electricity. We hope it might frighten away the ghosts of so many years past. If you please...

GENTLEMEN!"

The lump Tony was looking at earlier is uncovered and the chandelier starts to rise up. As it rises, the lights start to flicker on. Tony gets pulled back into the past as he sees the images of the dancers and of Loki and Thor taking up the stage and of Natasha, Clint, and Bruce dancing around him. But most of all he sees Steve taking the stage in his Don Juan costume dancing and singing with Bucky- or as he is also known as

The Phantom of the Opera.

 

 

1871

(2 year Before)

 

It was raining slightly outside when Tony Stark walked up with madame Hill, Monsieur Fury and Monsieur Coulson. As they walked up the steps that lead up to the Opera Populaire, the rehearsal to the new opera could be heard. 

"What in the hell is that god awful sound?" Fury asks Hill. 

"Your lead tenor for five seasons now. That is Loki Odinson. His brother, Thor is the lead baritone." Hill said as she walked up onto the stage. 

"Please stand to one side, Monsieur." Hill said as she lead them around the ballet dancers. Tony noticed the blond haired dancer very quickly. He lifted and twirled the red headed dancer with ease and lifted the other two males and the rest of the women the same way. Tony could not say he was not impressed by that. Tony tuned out what Hill, Fury and Coulson were talking about to watch the blond man. His muscles rippled underneath the green tights he was wearing. He was shirtless and was sweating. Tony's heart lurched. God damn he was hot. 

"-an aria in act 3. Monsieur Loki, when you are ready." The director said. Tony didn't hear his name. 

The piano starts playing in a slow pace and then Loki is singing. 

"Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said  
Goo-ood bye!" 

The whole chorus winces at the note. 

"Remember me  
Every so often  
Promise me you-"

A back drop falls and lands on Loki as the whole group of actors and dancers scream. 

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" The red head woman said as she ran towards the blond tony saw earlier and the other blonde with shorter hair. 

"Everyone, please! Calm down!" Fury says. 

"These things do happen." Coulson says to Loki, who had just managed to get out from under the backdrop. 

"These things do happen?" Loki says to Coulson. "For the past four years 'These things do happen' and have you stopped them from happening? No. And you!" Loki points directly at Tony. "You are as bad as him! Unless you can stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" Loki walks out, Thor following after him. 

"Amateurs." Thor says as he leaves the room. 

"Is there an understudy for Loki's part?" Tony asks the chorus. 

"There is no understudy for Loki!" The directer says. He sighs in defeat. "We are going to have to cancel."

"But we just got Vicomte Stark to be our patron!" Hill says. 

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Fury says. 

"Steven Rogers could do it, sir." The red head says and pushes- oh god- the sweaty blond Tony was staring at earlier. 

"A chorus boy?" The director- Pierce! Thats his name- says. 

"He has been taking lessons from a great teacher!" The shorter blond says as he shoves Steve towards the piano. 

"What's his name?" Pierce asks. 

"I-I-I don't know, Monsieur." Steve says and his voice! Tony thinks he is in love. 

"Hmm..." Pierce says. 

"Let's give him a try, Alexander." Fury says. 

"Alright. From the beginning of the aria then, Monsieur." The piano starts again and Steve's voice starts out soft until he gets comfortable enough to project loudly by the second verse. His voice was perfect. It sounded like honey- so sweet and smooth. And suddenly it was the performance and Steve was dressed in white and Tony was in his box watching and listening. 

By the end of the opera, Tony was in tears. But he will never admit it. He stands and heads toward the dressing rooms. 

"Monsieur Rogers?" Tony asks as he knocks on the door. 

"Come in!" 

Tony opens the door and hands Steve the roses he grabbed from Coulson on the way there. 

"You were magnificent out there." Tony says in amazement. 

"Oh, thank you." Steve says bashfully. 

"I need to take you to dinner. Hopefully thats not too forward of me-" 

"Monsieur Vicomte, I would love to but the Angel of Music is very strict. I'm afraid I have to decline-"

"Nonsense! It will be fine! One night, Steve! Have fun for once!" Tony grabs one of Steve's hands. "I will get my hat and we will leave. Two minutes and I'll be back." Tony hurries out the door as Steve shouts of protest follow him. 

"He doesn't like it when I go out with strangers..." Steve shuts the door and sighs. The candles in the room go out as The Voice fills the room with sweet baritone sounds. 

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion!  
Basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor  
Sharing in my triumph!"

"Angel, please forgive me for him! I couldn't stop him!" Steve rambles. "Oh, he'll be back any second now. I don't want you to be mad at me and I don't want to go-" 

"Look at your face in the mirror.  
I am there inside!" Steve's angel says. 

Steve looks towards the mirror and sees two grey blue eyes staring at him. Steve quickly goes to him and sees the hand that pokes through the mirror. The door handle wobbles as Tony's voice flows through the doors. 

"Hold my hand, love." His Angel says. Steve grabs the hand and is pulled through. 

Steve gasps as he realises his angel is really..."Phantom?" 

"That's what they call me up there." The Phantom leads Steve down stairs that never seem to end. They reach a lake and the Phantom helps Steve into a small boat. "You, Steve, can call me James. Or Bucky. They used to call me Bucky before..."

Steve can see the shiny metal of Bucky's arm underneath his suit and cape. Steve can't believe it. Whe they reach the other side of the lake, Bucky says, "Welcome to the Night Time." Bucky says. 

Steve looks around at all the candles lining the walls and takes everything in. There are statues everywhere and a grand organ right in the centre. 

"Steve? Love? Are you alright?" Bucky asks as Steve trips over his feet. Bucky catches him and they stare at each other a long while. Bucky stands Steve up carefully and moves away from him, his cape covering his metallic left arm. 

"Steve..." Bucky says softly. Steve's face twists into sadness. 

"Can you sing a song for me, Angel?" Steve asks. 

Bucky takes a breath and grabs Steve's hands. 

"Nighttime  
Sharpens,  
heightens each sensation.  
Darkness  
Stirs  
And wakes imagination..." 

Bucky leads Steve around his lair as he sings. 

"Floating  
Falling  
Sweet intoxication  
Touch me," Bucky takes Steve's hand and presses it to his cheek. 

"Trust me.  
Savour each sensation!" Bucky kisses Steve's palm before he continues singing. Steve stares at him in adoration and follows him like a child would. Once Bucky stops in front of a curtain, Steve looks at him for the first time since he came down into The Phantom's lair. Bucky had long dark brown hair tied into a pony tail. His eyes were a mysterious grey blue and his whole suit and cape were black. He had his left arm hidden well but Steve knew that it was not his real one. 

"...Music of the Ni-ight!" Bucky pulls away the curtain to reveal a wax figure of Steve in an all white suite. Bucky had a ring in a box sitting next to it. Steve was overwhelmed and fainted into his Angel's arms. The Phantom caught Steve and carried him to the swan bed he had and laid his student down there. The Phantom pulled the covers over Steve and brushed a stray hair from his forehead. 

"Help me," He sang. "Make the Music of the...Ni---ight!"

 

 

 

"Where is he?!" Tony shouts as he barges into Fury's office the next day. 

"Where the hell is who?" Fury asks. 

"Steve! I have looked everywhere for him. He is no where!" Tony drops into a chair as the door opens to reveal the red haired ballerina and her blond companion. 

"Ah! Madame Romanova and Monsieur Barton! Welcome! This is our new patron, the Vicomte Stark. Stark say hello." Fury glares at Tony. 

"Yes, hello. Now, where is Stev-"

"Where is he?!" Loki screams as he enters the room with Thor at his heels. 

"Where is who?" Coulson asks as he walks in and closes the door. 

"The vicomte! He wrote me a letter!" Loki throws the letter at Tony. 

"Did you write this?" Fury asks. 

"Of course not! I received a note from you saying that the 'Angel of Music' was taking care of Steve!" Tony said, pointing directly at Fury. 

"And did you send it?" Coulson asks Fury. 

"Oh hell no!" Fury retorts. 

"I have a note, Nick." Madame Romanova says. 

"Let me see it." Everyone says at once. Natasha hands it to Fury. 

"Thank you, Natasha." Fury opens the note and says, "'It seems to me that everyone has gotten their notes. Good. Monsieur Rogers is safe and sound in his bed chamber now. He was with me through the night and needs his rest. He will preform tonight and you will pay me what is due. 20,000 franks a month was what I was paid before you arrived. It is what I expect now every month. Further more, i expect Steve to play the count in the new opera opening soon. Loki shall play the role of the page boy- we all know that it is the perfect role for him. If you cannot follow these instructions, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. 

Your obedient servant,  
O.G.'"

"Can you believe this?! This is an outrage!!" Loki turns and starts towards the door. 

"Loki! Wait!" Fury says. "Please, Loki, you can't even think for one second we would listen to this O.G. Fellow, could you?"

Loki contemplates what Fury said. 

"Monsieur, I find it unwise-" Natasha starts. 

"Shh! I find it unwise that you try to meddle with something thats not ballet, head dancer." Fury spits back. 

Natasha stays quiet as Coulson and Fury persuade Loki to play the Count in the new opera. Tony leaves to find Steve. 

 

 

It was in the middle of the second act when Steve heard his voice. He knew that Bucky would be angry with everyone at the opera, but he didn't know how angry until Bucky shouted that Loki was singing to bring down the chandelier. 

"Loki..." Steve starts. 

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Loki says as he walks towards the stage left entrance. 

"A toad, monsieur? I believe it is you who are the toad." The Phantom's voice echoed throughout the theatre. 

Everyone starts to whisper in hushed tones throughout the theatre. 

"Mistro! Let us start this song again." Loki rushes to his position and the others on stage follow. Steve is still staring up at the chandelier. He wouldn't do it...would he?

"-way with this pretence!" Loki sings. Steve snaps out if it to realise he already stripped away the skirt he wore. Loki gives him a tired look. 

They move across the stage to sit on the sofa. 

"Po-or fool she makes me laugh, ha-a ha! Ha ha- huuuuugh!" Loki brings a hand to his throat. Steve stares at him. He's never croaked before. They continue- Loki being cautious about his voice but he keeps croaking. 

"Tho-or!!!" Loki screams as he rushes off the stage. Fury and Coulson rush onto the stage as the close the curtain. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats." Fury announces. "We will continue our show with Steven Rogers as the count!"

"In the meantime," Coulson flips through the program. "We will give you the ballet from act 3 of tonights opera." 

Fury leaves the stage and Coulson stands in the middle waiting for the ballet dancers to be set. They take too long so Coulson says, "The ballet...the BALLET!" And when the curtain opens the dancers run unto him as he hurries off the stage. 

During the ballet, the rope leader, Pietro, was running from the Phantom around the catwalks. 

"Please!" Pietro says as The Phantom pulls out a punjab lasso. 

"You should take this up with your bosses. They didn't listen so they will have to pay, with your life. I'm sorry for this." Bucky strangles Pietro and drops him- still attached to the noose- with the ballet dancers. As the screams fill his ears, he goes in search of Steve- his one saviour- to ask forgiveness. 

 

 

 

Steve runs up the stairs to the roof with Tony at his heels. 

"Steve! Steve! You have a show to do!" Tony huffs as he tries to catch up. 

"Leave me alone, monsieur!" Steve shouts as he slips through the door and locks it so Tony can't get through. 

"Steve! Steve? Please! Come back inside! I'll leave you alone, but please come back inside! You are going to catch something..." Steve walks away from the door and sits on the ledge of the roof. The snow sticks in his hair and he shivers. He pulls to cape around him more and contemplates whether or not he should just jump and end this madness. He shifts and feels two hands on his shoulders. One is very cold. Steve gasps. 

"Please...don't." He hears Bucky's voice close to his ear. He shivers. 

"I have t-to.." Steve says. He allows himself to be pulled back off the edge and into the warmth that Bucky brings. Bucky hums into his ear. 

"W-what are y-you singing?" Steve asks as he huddles closer to Bucky, pulling the cape tighter around him. Bucky wraps his cloak around Steve as he speaks. 

"It's a song I wrote for you." He leans his head against Steve's. 

"C-can you s-sing it for me?" Steve starts to warm up so he looks up at Bucky.

"No more talk of darkness  
Forget your wide eyed fear  
I'm here  
With you beside you  
To guard you and to guide you.."

"Say you'll share with me one low, one lifetime," Steve sings. He's heard this before. Bucky had sang it to him before, how did he not recognise it? "Sa-ay the word and I will follow yo-ou.."

They sing together and Bucky hands Steve a small box. Steve opens it to find a ring. Steve gasps. 

"So sa-ay you'll share with me  
One love  
One lifetime  
Anywhe-ere you go let me go too  
Steven,  
thats all I ask  
of yo-ou!"

Steve reaches up a hand and drags Bucky's face to his and their lips meet and it's like fireworks. They pull away and stare at each other and lean back in to kiss more forcefully. Steve drags his hands through Bucky's hair and Bucky wraps his arms around Steve. They kiss for what seems like hours. 

"STEVEN!!" 

They jump apart and look towards the door. Bucky looks at Steve. 

"That must be Fury. I...should go preform." Steve doesn't make a move to stand. 

"Yes. Um..." Bucky stands and pulls Steve up with him. Bucky dusts Steve off and places the ring of Steve's finger. 

"Go. You are going to be amazing, Steve." Bucky starts to head off to the other side of the roof. 

"Bucky?" Steve asks. Bucky turns to look at him. "Will you watch?"

Bucky smiles. "Of course."

Bucky turns to leave again but Steve surprises him again when he says: "I forgive you."

Bucky turns back. "...What?"

Steve looks at the door handle. "I forgive you for killing Pietro and for threatening the managers. I understand why you did it." Steve looks at Bucky and Bucky walks towards him and kisses him. Steve smiles. 

"Thank you." Bucky whispers back and he's gone. Steve opens the door and walks back to the stage with the managers and Tony right at their heels. 

Steve preforms with grace and when they bow, Steve looks at box 5 and sees Bucky giving him a standing ovation and Steve almost cries. Instead, Steve touches the ring around his finger and Bucky applauds. 

Tony catches Steve playing with the ring later on and he is immediately jealous. 

"Bruce!" Tony yells. The organ player turns to look at Tony. 

"Monsieur la Vicomte?" He asks. 

"I want you to watch Steven for me. See who he is with. Who he is married to. A handsome fortune will be in your future of you do." Tony looks over Bruce. Bruce nods. 

Tony didn't know what else to say to Bruce's nod of agreement besides: "Bruce, you have my friendship either way. Do you remember when we were kids-"

"And you told your dad that you would marry your dog because you thought it loved you?" Bruce smiled shyly. 

"Yes!" Tony laughed. "The look on my dad's face was worth millions!"

They laugh together and do not notice the two grey eyes boring holes in their cloaks. 

"Let it be war..." Bucky writes in his latest letter to Tony. "Upon you both."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later 

 

 

"Besides that note six months ago, Coulson, it seems like that this Phantom of the Opera has disappeared!" Fury clicked his flute of champagne with Coulson's. 

"I could not agree more, Monsieur." They both chuckled and parted ways as Tony entered the ballroom with Bruce. 

"-and that's why I am no longer allowed in Belgium." Tony gives a light-hearted chuckle along with the crowd around him. Tony looks around the room while sipping his drink. He spots a tall blonde figure dressed in black and red across the hall by the stairs speaking with a red head and another blonde man. Steven. 

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." Tony breaks away from the group towards Steve. Steve notices. 

"Oh god..." Steve fidgets with his ring. 

Natasha looks at Tony from the corner of her eye. "He really is not giving up?"

Clint chuckles into his glass. Steve groans as he hears Tony call his name. He turns. "Monsieur la Vicomte! What a pleasure it is to see you again."

Tony grabs Steve's right hand and kisses his knuckles. "Pleasure is all mine, Steven." 

Steve pulls his hand away quickly and looks around, spotting Natasha stepping into a trap door that Bucky had placed in this room. No one seems to notice her. Good. He looks back towards Tony and politely listens. 

 

 

"What?!" Bucky says as he knocks down candlesticks. 

"James, calm down. He's fine besides the fact that the Vicomte is trying to propose marriage to him." Natasha folds her arms across her chest.

Bucky growls and grabs his cloak. 

"Where do you think your going?" Natasha grabs something of his desk and follows him to the trap door entrances. Bucky turns. 

"I'm going to get my fiancé and show that Vicomte who owns Steve." He basically growls in her face. Natasha raises a brow, not phased by Bucky's stunt. 

"You're going to need these." She hands him his gloves. Bucky takes them and nods at her. 

"Thanks."

 

 

Ten minutes with Vicomte Stark was hell. Ten minutes with him obnoxiously flirting with you is worse. Steve stands there, politely listening as Stark rambles on about how Steve would look better in red and gold- Stark's family colors- than in the black and red ensemble of his fiancé's family colors, as Steve had mentioned multiple times. 

"-m just saying, Steven, my colors complete your features." Stark quirks an eyebrow and Steve butts in, finally. 

"Well, that may be your opinion, but my fiancé and I are happy with these colors."

Stark finally gets it. He splutters and spills his drink on Steve. "What?!"

Steve sighs and tries to walk away, spotting Natasha coming towards him with a napkins. 

"Wait!" Stark forcefully turns Steve around, causing Steve to slip on the floor. Bucky's going to be furious. "Who are you married to? Why don't I know her?"

Natasha reaches them and pulls Steve away to pat him down with the napkin. 

"Steven, dear, your fiancé is looking for you. He's worried you might be chasing damsel-"

"He?!" Stark interrupts. Steve sighs and ignores him. 

"I was going to go and see him but Monsieur Vicomte had stopped me to chat-"

"Stark!"

The entire room falls silent as Bucky stands on the top step of the stairwell, clad in a black suit with red highlights, black velvet cape ominously flowing behind him as he slowly walks down the steps. He looks around as he comes down to meet Steve, who is blushing furiously. Bucky smirks as he drops the opera Don Juan at Fury's feet. 

"Have you missed me, good Monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Fondest greetings to you all..." He finally makes it to Steve when Stark unfreezes. Fury and Coulson pick up the opera dropped and whisper amongst themselves. 

"Hold on a second," Tony steps up to Bucky, forcing him and Steve to break eye contact. "Who are you?!"

Bucky tilts his head slightly as the crowd whispers. "You all know me as the Phantom of the Opera."

The crowd erupts in gasps and Bucky takes that distraction to open his trap door beneath him and Steve. He throws down smoke bombs to hide it and people scream. As they drop down, Steve can hear Tony shout, "Steve!" 

Bucky braces their fall and they run. 

 

 

Tony waves his arms in front of them as they disappear. The smoke clears and they're gone.

"Dammit!" He exclaims. He Turns to where Fury and Coulson are reading the Opera. He smirks as a plan forms. "Fury, Coulson- go through with the play. The Phantom will watch and there we can get him and save Rogers." 

Fury and Coulson look at each other and after a moment, they nod. Tony looks around and he sees Natasha and Clint speaking together, unfazed by the events. He stalks after them. 

"Madame Romonoff! Monsier Barton!" He calls out as he reaches them. 

Natasha turns her head. "Yes, Monsier la Vicomte?"

"What do you know about this Phantom?" 

Natasha and Clint share a look. "You better follow us so we can talk," Clint says. He glares at Tony at this part as Natasha starts to walk off. "Privately."

Tony takes a deep breath and follows. 

 

Steve and Bucky are back in Bucky's layer. The former is pacing in his red suit while the later slouches in his black get up. 

"I don't understand why you're so mad, love." Bucky stands and places his hands on Steve's shoulder. "I just want you to shine for everyone like you shine for me."

"But forcing people to follow with it is not how I want to be known, Buck." Steve sighs as he leans his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky hugs Steve closer to his body. 

"I'm sorry, angel. I just wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"It already is," Steve kisses Bucky's jaw. "Because you're here with me."

Bucky smiles as he leads them to the bedroom. He will fix this mess. He will make sure his angel receives everything he deserves. 

 

 

"It was long ago, back in Russia where I came from." Natasha stares at the candle illuminating her room. Clint sits next to her while Tony stands in the corner. "I was training to be a ballerina when a circus came to town. The gypsies there- we were told to stay away from them but my friends and I followed them back to where they kept their most famous attraction one night. The Winter's Child is what they called him. He had apparently one arm but could carry a whole horse without breaking a sweat. The gypsies showed us where they kept him. He was just a small child, around my age at the time with his left arm missing. He had long dirty hair and his eyes were piercing into my soul. He stared at me and I felt like I couldn't move. He was being whiped by one of the gypsies because he met his master's eye while he was talking to him. I wondered why he wasn't flinching with pain until I saw him kick the gypsy's knee clean off. The boy stood over his cruel master as he ripped the man's head off. I froze while everyone else ran. The boy kept staring at me. I had to help him. So I opened his cage and pulled him along. I ran to France where I hid him in the bowels of the opera house. I then took a job here to perform and since then here I have been. And he has made himself known as the Phantom of the Opera." Natasha met Tony's eye. "Believe me, Monsieur. He is a good man. He has had a hard life but he is good. He would never hurt anyone unless he had to. Ever since Steven came along, the Phantom has become more of a person. Please just let him be, he deserves at least that."

Tony opens the door to leave. "He should have thought about his actions then." He leaves them sitting there. 

 

 

"Come on, people! Last rehearsal before the show opens tomorrow! Once again from the top of the song!"

Steve sighs and walks back to his place at the table while Thor and Loki go behind the curtain. 

"With passion this time, Thor!" The director said. 

"Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for it's prey!" Thor sings. 

Loki walks off stage and Steve grabs the apple and rubs it against his leg as sexually as possible. 

"Perfect!" The Alexander says. 

 

 

Steve wraps a blue cloak around him. He sighs and picks up a gold frame. Slowly, he traces his mother's face in the frame. Bucky walks up behind him and places his hands on Steve's shoulders. 

"I'll have a coach set up. Take your time, love." Bucky leans down and kisses his cheek before leaving. 

Steve takes a deep breath before standing. He opens the door and sees Tony walking up the stairs. 

"Shit..." Steve looks arounds for a different route. 

"Steven!" Tony shouts. He runs up the stairs to meet Steve. "I was just looking for you. I was wondering if you want to freshen up before dinner. I am going to take you to-"

"Tony, really, I appreciate the offer but I am engaged. I'm actually busy tonight." Steve says as he squeezes by him to the stairs. 

"Busy?! Steven, I am offering you wealth beyond imagination. Is it really a cho-"

"Goodbye, Tony!" Steve runs down the stairs. 

Tony stands there for a while before rushing down the stairs. "Steve, wait!"

 

 

"Wishing you were somehow here again..." Steve whispered to Sarah Rogers' grave. "Wishing you were somehow near..."

Bucky wraps an arm around Steve as he let out a sob into Bucky's neck. "Why can't the past just die?" He cries. Bucky hushes Steve as they stand. Steve looks back at the elaborate tomb for the famous Irish violinist. "Help me say goodbye!" He says to Bucky. 

 

 

"Steve, we will be free of this Opera house." Bucky says as they ride back to the Opera Populaire. "We will fake our deaths. Somehow. We can move to America and start anew."

Steve smiles and looks up at Bucky, hopeful. "You can preform with me? I can ask Thor to step out. He has been such a good friend but I know that last scene is uncomfortable for him, with his wife Jane expecting a baby and all. You can step in there and after that, drop the chandelier as we fall into a trap door. No one will get hurt if we drop it the right way."

Bucky smiles. "Yes! That's perfect! Except the Vicomte will be having extra security. We will have to be very careful. It can happen though my darling. It will happen."

 

 

"Are the doors secure?" Tony asks the head policeman. 

"Secure!" The right door clicks shut. 

"Secure!" The left door shuts with a bang. 

"Secure!" The back door shuts and Tony smiles.

"This Phantom will see his last show...ever." Tony smiles. "Steve will be mine!"

 

 

"Thor!" Steve shouts. Thor turns around along with Wanda, Pietro's sister and fellow ballerina. "I have a favor to ask..."

 

 

Tony watches the show with a gun in his lap. It was a great show he has to admit. He sighs as he sees Thor go behind the curtain. No Phantom still. 

 

 

"Passarino," Bucky sings as he watches Thor and Wanda leave the theatre with Natasha and Clint not far behind. "Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey."

He opens the curtain to see Steve sexually cleaning an apple. God he can't wait for America. 

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of the wish that til now has been silent..." Steve turns his head and bites the apple. "Silent..."

Tony tilts his head. The voice does not belong to Thor. Although, it is entrancing...

"I have brought you," Bucky walks over to Steve. "That our passions may fuse and merge.  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me." Bucky kneels in front of Steve. "Now you are here with me, no second thoughts,  
You've decided, decided..."

Bucky takes the apple from Steve and takes his hand. "Past the point of no return,   
No backward glances," Steve looks behind him and Bucky turns his face toward himself. "The games we've played till now are at an end."

Bucky walks towards center stage. "Past all thought of if or when,  
No use resisting,  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend."

Bucky turns Steve into his chest and takes both of Steve's hands in his, ignoring Alexander's anger over changing the choreography.   
"What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?" Bucky drags both of their hands up and down their bodies. "What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Bucky walks backwards with Steve's head resting against his shoulder. "Past the point of no return.  
The final threshold?  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?" Bucky releases Steve so he can move to the other side of the stage. He runs to the other side and sits on the chair like the beginning of the scene. 

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence..." Steve looks towards Bucky as he unbuttons the top of his shirt so it hangs open.   
"Silence..." he unbuttons another one.   
"I have come here," he stands now. Bucky's eyes hungry as he takes in Steve's submissive stance.   
"Hardly knowing the reason why.  
In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent." Steve falls to the floor, legs spread wide as he kneels. 

"And now I am here with you, no second thoughts  
I've decided," Steve leans forward to rest in a sexual crawling position. "Decided..."

He starts to crawl towards Bucky. Bucky bits his lip as he lowers to kneel. "Past the point of no return,  
No going back now!  
Our passion play has now at last begun!" Bucky slowly crawls towards Steve. 

 

"Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us?!" Steve reaches Bucky and Bucky pulls him up to stand as they duet. 

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!"

Bucky grabs Steve's hips and pulls him tightly against himself. 

"We've passed the point of no return..." Bucky and Steve kiss hotly, the later wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. The audience applauds loudly and as they break away, Bucky has a surprise. 

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." 

Tony finally realizes who had took Thor's place. The Phantom. He loads his gun. 

"Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here, beside you." Bucky holds Steve at arms length, spotting Tony pulling his gun. He reaches stealthily for his own gun. "Anywhere you go let me go too. Steven, that's all I ask of..." 

A gunshot sounds and misses Bucky by an inch. Bucky pulls his gun as he grabs Steve. He shoots the red rope of the chandelier so it drops on the stage. The trap door opens as they hear the audience scream. 

 

 

 

 

Tony watches in horror as the chandelier explodes on top of Steve and the Phantom. "STEVEN!" He yells as the stage catches fire. He runs out to save himself as the building catches fire. He finds Bruce outside on the floor, coughing loudly. 

"Bruce!" Tony runs to him. "Thank god you are ok."

Bruce smiles through his cough. Tony rubs his back as he watches the Opera House burn. He spots a silver flash under the building. Tony frowns and opens the small gate that leads under it. Tony looks at Bruce, who nods, and then jumps in. 

 

 

"Bucky, it's actually working!" Steve laughs as watches Bucky row the boat across the lake. 

Bucky laughs. "Yes, my dear. It's not to long a way now. The boat leaves in an hour. We must quickly grab our things and go to the docks."

Bucky helps Steve out of the boat and asks, "What do you think New York will be like?"

Steve shrugs. "I don't know. Beautiful." He smiles and before they could kiss, a shot rang out and Bucky falls with a cry. 

"Bucky!" He shouts. He looks to see Tony standing ten feet away. Steve has tears streaming down his face as he tries to stop the bleeding from Bucky's shoulder. "Why, Tony?"

"He murdered people, Steven. He is a monster. A one armed monster. Get away from him." Tony cocks the gun again. He pulls the trigger just as Steve stands. 

 

"No!" Bucky yells as Steve jumps in the way of the bullet, blood gushing out of his chest as he falls. Tony stands with the gun raised, shock freezing him in place. 

"Steve! Oh god..." Bucky cradles Steve's head in his lap, both of their blood mixing on the floor. "Oh my god, Steve."

Steve smiles as his body convulses. "I...I couldn't let...you die."

"Steve," Bucky cries. "Steve, my love..."

Steve places a hand on Bucky's face. Tony stares at them. The horror of what he did will forever haunt him as he sees now that they both deeply and truly loved each other. 

"Buck..." Steve smiles softly. "Sing me my song. Please..."

Bucky cries as he sings. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." Steve goes limp and Bucky cries harder. "Anywhere you go...let me go too..." Bucky looks up at Tony. Tony understands and cocks his gun. Bucky looks down at Steve's face as he sing his last line. 

"Steven, that's all I ask of-"

 

 

 

 

1920

 

Tony stands far off, Thor's daughter and Natasha lay flowers down at the forgotten graves of the Opera lovers. Natasha turns back and sees Tony. He nods to her and she nods back. When they leave, Tony slowly walks over to the tomb. It says Roger-Barnes across the top, the gates closed and the lamp above it lit. Tony strokes a hand down the side of the brick. He thinks back to all of the music he found in the lair of the Phantom after. He had write a story based off of this love story. He gave the lovers in the book a happy ending, while the jealous man received nothing. He called it the Phantom of the Opera, after him. He also published Barnes's music he found under J.B. and sent it to New York. They play it there a lot. Tony sighs. 

As he walks away, he could hear- forever in his memory- their duet. The tragic story of these lovers was all his fault and he will forever be haunted by them. He never escapes them. He never wants to. He hums their love song as he approaches his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know. It's super late but I joined the IB program at school and I have literally no time. I play club volleyball also so my life is busy af. Anyway here you go. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS comments make me move faster btw 
> 
>  
> 
> And hit up my other stories. The sequal to the Winter Captain will start after I finish my other story. 
> 
> Ok bye bye i sorry for errors. I wrote this on a plane


End file.
